bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanae Ishikawa
Hanae Ishikawa is the 4th seat of the Ninth Division under Hikaru Kuroda, formerly under Kaname Tōsen . She's also a member of the noble family, Ishikawa. Appearance Hanae looks like a teenage girl of average height. She wears a normal Shihakushō 'with no special decorations. However, she ''does wear an'' obi instead of a regular white sash. She has hazel eyes and long, blonde hair. It is usually tied in a high ponytail. As a family tradition, she wears a rectangular hair clip with her family's insignia on it. This is placed just above her ponytail. Personality Although a member of a noble family, she tries to stay modest and not brag. But she often tells people of lower seat or not well known by her, to call her Miss Ishikawa (''Ishikawa-san). Some people find the way she delivers bad, or even horrible news, strange. She can tell someone alarming news while still showing a smile. History Not much is known about Ishikawa's life prior to the story's timeline. One of the only known things is that she was born and raised into the Ishikawa Clan. It is also known that her parents passed away while Hanae was still at an early age. She entered the Shin'ō Academy around the same time as Rukia Kuchiki. Sometime after her parents death, her cousin Kiriko was promoted to Clan Head. Powers & Abilities '''Expert Swordsman: As a 4th seat, Hanae excells in zanjutsu. Shunpo: She is seen using shunpo occasionaly. But she mostly just relies on running to get to places. She mostly uses shunpo when those destinations are far apart. High Spiritual Power: Hanae spiritual power level is that of a lieutenant or high seated officer. Her reiatsu is pink. Kidō Expert: Ishikawa is capable of using several different kinds of kido. Including Shakkaho and Tenran. Zanpakuto Ritsuzen (horror): Sealed, Ritsuzen resembles a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba. *'Shikai': In its Shikai state, the handle of Hanae's sword is no longer pink. It turns into a deep, dark black. Besides that, the weapon appearance does not change. Its command is "Distort" (yugameru). It is an illusion type. : Special Shikai Ability: In Shikai, Ritsuzen has the ability to plunge an enemy into total darkness. It appears this way, but there is no kind of barrier. Ritsuzen is an illusion type and tricks someone into thinking it's dark. This allows Hanae to get them by surprise, as they cannot see anyone. *'Bankai': Nejire Osoroshi '(''Twisting Horror): Since she is still training, she refuses to : use her Bankai during battles. In Bankai state, Hanae wields a sythe and wears a dark black, hooded cloak. :: ''Bankai Special Ability''''': As described by her captain, Ritsuzen's Bankai's ability is horrifiying. At the slightest cut from her sythe, Nejire Osoroshi forces the opponent to think about their biggest fear. When the enemy is weak enough, Hanae can easily slay them. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:9th Division Category:4th Seat Category:Minor Characters Category:Clan Heirs Category:Seated Officer